


Was I seeking good (or just seeking attention)?

by MauraMae



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Basically she's an excitable puppy and noone can tell me otherwise, F/F, Hicsqueak Fest, I really tried to write this like an ep. of the show, Werewolf!AU, Werewolf!Hecate, so apologies for all the scene cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauraMae/pseuds/MauraMae
Summary: "Could.. if you're not busy, could you teach me how control my magic? Properly, I mean. Like you do?" She twirled her fork in the air to make her point.Miss Hardbroom looked like the pie had just come alive and was threatening to eat her. "Quite." She mustered.They watched each other for a while, Mildred smiling, and Hecate gradually becoming more unnerved, before deciding it couldn't be much worse than last weekend's Staircase Swamp(tm) incident. It might even help."Come to the potions lab at 9am tomorrow."*.·:·.☽✧    ✦    ✧☾.·:·.*For the Hicsqueak Fest 2019, 'Hecate's confinement is because she's a WereWolf'.Naturally, young Miss Mildred Hubble gets herself into some magical hijinks, and her Form Tutor has to save her before it's too late.





	1. One more disaster I can add to my generous supply

**Author's Note:**

> Hella late, I know.  
I had one idea, and then this came along, and I so desperately wanted to post it all- but ~l i f e~
> 
> Anyway enjoy, comment and all that jazz.
> 
> \---  
Title(s) of course, comes from Wicked's 'No Good Deed'.
> 
> Oh! And there's a Harry Potter reference, just for fun!

"No, I'm telling you- she's got some kind of enchantment set off every time her name is mentioned-"

"Don't be silly, otherwise she'd be everywhere at once, she can detect bad ideas-"

"That _is_ silly, Maud. She'd have to follow me all day then... And I don't want to think about that." Enid's thoughts trailed off as she grimaced into the distance.

"Seriously though, I think she just prowls around an-"

"I do _not_ prowl arou- Mildred Hubble. I should have known." I _stalk_ my prey.

Despite currently arguing about the best way to summon Miss Hardbroom, all three girls jumped as she materialised in the large bay-window alcove they were currently hiding in.

Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose, and waved the curtain back with a wave of her hand.

"Out." She said, looking at the ceiling. Wondering if she was cursed, or perhaps if she could murder them without anyone noticing.

Enid and Maud fled, knowing that tone of voice shortly preceded shouting, and they had no desire to end up in detention before the weekend.

Mildred turned back just outside the curtain, leaning on the wall. "Miss Hardbroom, how _do_ you do it? Could I learn one day?"

Hecate found herself sighing despite her firm intentions. That child was just too upbeat, too cheerful. Too enthusiastic in the face of constant failure.

"Part of being a witch, Mildred, is knowing one's power." She explained, carefully descending the alcove steps. "The other, is listening for others' powers."

She gave a grimace, or perhaps it was a smile Mildred decided, and had vanished again before Mildred could open her mouth to ask any more.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

Mildred dropped her spoon, in what she was sure was an early mid-life crisis.

"Can a witch hear thoughts?" She asked, looking to Maud who was suspiciously eating her Shepard's pie.

"Telepathy and that?" Enid asked, piling her mash into a tower, glancing up at Mildred with a smirk.

"Don't-" Mildred warned, having been the victim of a 'Tato tower tumble before. "I think-" she leaned in, "I think she can hear our plans." She fiddled with one of her plaits, pointing one at the Teacher's table.

"That's illegal." Maud shook her head.

"She said she could hear our powers."

"Oh, that." Enid smiled and pushed away her plate. "That's easy."

"Is it?"

"You know when you walk into a room, and you can tell I've left a prank? The airs fuzzy, or wrong?"

Mildred thought and nodded.

"It's that."

"..Oh. But then, how does she know if we haven't cast anything?"

"Beats me. You coming to WitchBall practice?"

Mildred smiled and shook her head, "Still haven't finished. I might meet you there."

"Okay, see ya!" Enid bounced off, and the potato tower wobbled dangerously.

"Millie, are you okay? You've been.. strange all day." Maud was frowning, looking directly at her as she stood back from the bench.

"It's just.. do you think HB can do these things because she's got practice, or because she's powerful? Do you think I ever could ..?"

"Maybe.. one day Millie? But she's ancient and you're-"

"Not so ancient?" Miss Hardbroom purred from directly behind Maud.

The girl stiffened, and shook her head, "I- um. That is-"

"I believe Enid Nightshade is waiting for you, is she not? Or do you have no regard for punctuality as well as courtesy?"

"No- I, uh-"

"Go." Hecate whispered in her ear, and Maud fled.

The tall witch stood up fully, and Mildred attempted a weak smile as she was scrutinised.

"Eat up, Mildred Hubble. I'm sure you'll need all your energy for whatever disaster you're planning this weekend."

"I'm not- I-"

Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth quirked in one corner. "Yes, Mildred?"

The young girl's shoulders sagged, and she looked to her cold plate of potato and mince.

"Could.. if you're not busy, could you teach me how control my magic? Properly, I mean. Like you do?" She twirled her fork in the air to make her point.

Miss Hardbroom looked like the pie had just come alive and was threatening to eat her. "Quite." She mustered.

They watched each other for a while, Mildred smiling, and Hecate gradually becoming more unnerved, before deciding it couldn't be much worse than last weekend's Staircase Swamp(tm) incident. It might even help.

"Come to the potions lab at 9am tomorrow."

"Thanks Miss Hardbroom! You're the -" Mildred jumped up from her seat just as the witch disappeared into nothingness, "bats..." She sat down again, before making eye contact with a glowering Ethel and quickly grabbing her bag and running out, so as not to ruin her mood.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

In her quarters, Hecate bit the inside of her cheek. Ramrod straight and still, apart from her fingers which drummed at her watch pendant.

Staring out of the window, at the miserable attempt at WitchBall, she frowned till her eyebrows hurt, and kept frowning.

It would be fine, she told herself. She hadn't agreed to teach her all weekend. Just tomorrow. Then she could book another session for another week.

It would be fine.

Absolutely fine.

She should warn Ada.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

She had been told, countless times that she was welcome just to transfer in.

'As Deputy head, it's your school too, and as such, no conversation is beyond you', Ada had lectured, many times.

But she just couldn't bring herself to be that familiar.

So as usual, she transferred herself outside, smoothed her dress, and knocked.

Well- went to knock, before a high pitch laugh wounded her. Her raised hand flattened against the door, and that point of contact was the only thing keeping her upright as the world tilted.

Not today.

Not here.

Not really-

She swallowed, and smoothed her dress again.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

Pippa had no problem making polite conversation, but honestly, she was impatient. She had come to see Hecate, to invite her to join on a full-moon spell that had planned, but of course decorum meant she stopped on the Headmistress first.

Ada had a lot to talk about. Not a problem, of course- just...

Pippa hoped beyond hope that somehow the knock at the door was -

"Hecate!" She squeaked, standing.

Hecate's eyebrows, as usual, had ascended. "Well met, Miss Pentangle." Through sheer force of will the witch mustered her lips into something resembling a smile, trying to find the line between acceptable and terrified.

"Well met, Hecate." Pippa's smile could be heard, and she vaguely tried to collect herself.

After nodding, Hecate turned to the Headmistress, her hands rising to tangle at her middle. "Ada, I must warn you that Mildred Hubble-"

"-Oh dear, what has she done now?" Ada clasped her hands, exasperated.

Halfway across the room, Hecate froze at the tone of Ada's voice. Eyes wide (not looking at Pippa, who was trying to discreetly sit back down), she considered her words carefully, "Nothing, yet. However she has requested a private lesson, so I just wished to inform you that tomorrow both she and I will be unavailable during the day."

Ada nodded, and pushed up from her desk. "Very good, perhaps this is what you both need to ... understand each other better."

"I-"

"What topic?" Ada was standing in front of her now, studying the taller witch.

Hecate looked into the distance, avoiding meeting the Headmistress's eyes, "Magical control."

"Hm. See to it that she understands the dangers, as well as the benefits, ay Hecate?" With that, Ada patted Hecate on the arm, and went back to her desk.

Hecate sighed internally, her shoulders slumping a little. "Yes, Headmistress."

As Ada turned, she flicked her hand; both dismissing Hecate, and opening the office door for her to leave.

Hecate nodded, and turned to leave when quiet sounds of Pippa licking her lips caught her ears. It travelled the length of her body like cold water, and her back tensed, did she have the energy for more small talk?

"Actually -" Pippa jumped up, "I've been thinking of starting a meditation course at Pentangles, if it's alright, would I be able to sit in, Hecate?"

For the second time, the witch froze. She stared at Pippa, at her unabashed smile, heard her fingers gently sliding over another as she fidgeted, and smelled the trickle of sweat gently winding it's way down the back of her neck.

Bad idea, bad idea.

Ada at her desk, shuffling papers and pretending not to notice, having already dismissed her.

Bad idea, bad idea.

Imagine sitting in close proximity, shoulders brushing, counting her small puffs of breath as she faded from consciousness-

Bad idea, bad idea.

"Hecate?" Curious, sweet, ever so sweet Pippa.

"Yes?"

"Oh perfect!"

Oh fu-

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

After watching Ethel turn into a troll, and being a doll herself, Mildred had been doubting herself.

It had always been easy to laugh off being the Worst Witch, because that she was a Witch at all was amazing.

But if Ethel, best at everything Ethel could go so badly wrong- what if Miss Hardbroom hadn't turned her back? What if noone could?

What if she _really_ messed up?

So she was going to try, really try.

And she wasn't going to go in blind this time, either.

"Come along Star, come on Tabby!" She jumped off the bed, patting her legs to encourage them both.

Enthusiastic tail wagging and feet tapping was Star's answer, but Tabby rolled over, away from Mildred.

"Come on Tabby, I need all the help I can get."

Tabby gave a long yowl, rolling back over.

"There's a tin of tuna in it for you," Mildred sung, wriggling her bag at Tabby.

With the cat equivalent of an eyeroll, Tabby flopped off the bed into the bag.

And with a bounce, Mildred was off.

Somewhere quiet, somewhere she could focus.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

The sounds of the WitchBall game echoed far across the school grounds, and Mildred found her concentration wondering and jolting at each blow of the whistle; so it wasn't till she had wandered just into the forest she found quiet.

There, she tried.

She really did.

Just, was that branch crackling someone sneaking up on her? Was that bird hooting a rare one, like Enid saw that time? Tabby's sharp claws needing at her bought her out of a trance she was _so_ sure was it, or at least close to it.

Star kept wandering off, and Tabby seemed to wake her up each time it happened.

"But Star is a magic dog.. isn't he Tabby? Who's a smart kitty, you are- yes you are-" Mildred scritched him behind the ear, then moved him to sit on her bag, settling down again.

"Okaaay. Star. Staaarrr? Where have you wandered off to this time..." Mildred screwed up her eyes, and focused.

She could hear small paws walking on earth, occasionally nails clicking against stone. A branch crunching here or there, and quiet panting every now and again. And if she really focused (remember to breathe, remember to breathe) she could almost see him, trotting along, sniffing at tree roots and pushing his way through fallen branches.

A feeling like a rollercoaster drop slammed into her, as she saw, clear as anything through Star's eyes.

An oddly monochrome world (that she didn't really notice at first, but realised while staring at the ceiling early in the morning), with a black nose in the middle, vision bobbing as their bare feet tapped along the earth. A bird, landing on a branch above them, and the strong, innate sense to protect, to attack. Just to get closer to this infuriating, out of reach- feet scrabbling at bare wood trying desperately to jump, tail wagging like anything in the excitement of-

"Mildred!"

A hand on her very human shoulder awoke her.

"Mildred, love, are you alright? What are you doing all the way out here?"

A figure, crouched in front of her. Green and black robes swirled and Mildred shook her head to clear it.

"Miss Drill?" She asked, a little woozy, quite confused.

"Oh, Millie. Are you coming down with something?"

A hand to her forehead centres her somewhat, grounds her. Mildred smiled up at the concerned teacher.

"Nah I'm fine. Trying to practice feeling my magic, that's all." She shrugged.

"Any luck?" Miss Drill stood, and offered a hand to Mildred.

"Well, I think so. Didn't realise it had got so late though.." Mildred frowned as she looked out at the colourful evening sky beyond the woods; it had been afternoon when she started.

"Come on, I'll walk you back."

"Thanks." Mildred flashed a grin, before grabbing her bag off the floor, and shouting for her familiars.

"Still got the dog then?"

Mildred gave a guilty smile, and opened her mouth to defend herself.

"I won't tell HB, don't worry." Miss Drill gave a wink, and chuckled to herself.

Tabby gave a meow from somewhere above them, and gracefully bounced his way down from the treetops, climbing into Mildred's bag without hesitation.

"But where's... Sta-ar!" Mildred called again.

"Maybe he already went back? He was quite an independent chap, wasn't he?" Dimity was swaying from side to side, not that she'd admit she didn't like the forest, but the dark, enclosed nature made her... uneasy. Eager to get back.

"Mmmm, maybe, I guess.."

"Come on, we'll get back, have dinner, and Star will be around before you know it." Drill placed an arm around Mildred's shoulder, squeezing her before nudging her back to the castle.

By the time they got back to the castle, Mildred was in a slightly better mood. She could _feel_ that Tabby, in her backpack, was tired slightly grumpy at the dramatics of the day; she could _tell_ that Miss Drill was a bit anxious, though she couldn't distinguish if it was the on-the-loose dog or the idea of students lost in the forest.

In fact, as she walked in to the dining hall, she could almost smell everyone's emotions.

Afternoon well spent- Miss Hardbroom would be pleased!


	2. No Act of Charity goes Unresented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate looked away, trying to find the words for her usual turmoil and disappointment, before being struck by something- a shadow, trailing across the school field.
> 
> She moved to the window, frowning. It was dark, well past curfew. A cape, lantern, and unless she was very much mistaken- two trailing plaits waving behind the perpetrator.
> 
> *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*
> 
> Mildred goes looking for the missing Star, and Hardbroom goes looking for the missing Mildred. Can it really be that easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. it's not filler, but I know it's not the Good StuffTM.  
That's next chapter.
> 
> I know my Ada is slightly more.. brusque ... than usual. But remember this, Hecate is sub-human. I guess, here, Ada is to Hecate what Hecate was to Julie in Double Hubble.

Dinner was more flavourful than usual, but even that couldn't distract Mildred from the pull she felt to go back outside and look for Star.

If he hadn't gone back to Maud, if Enid hadn't seen him while she roamed the castle looking for the best pranking spots- then where was he?

There was a few hours between dinner and lights out, and Mildred spent most of them pacing nervously in front of her window, plotting; wondering just how much she should push her luck- if she was already spending the day with HB would a detention make a difference?

Had Miss Drill kept her word, and not mentioned Star going missing? Or did the staff know Mildred was down a familiar and might go out looking for him?

"Are you going to settle down, Mills?" Enid glanced up from the card game which was taking progress on the bed.

Mildred fiddled with her plaits, and leaned against the wall. "I just... feel so bad leaving Star out there alone, in the dark."

Maud lowered her cards, and pushed up her glasses. "But he's a magic dog, Millie. He's been by himself before. He came to Cackles all by himself!"

Mildred pushed off the wall, "You don't think he's left, do you? That he's moved on, and left me?!"

Enid bit her lip and looked between Mildred and Maud, staying out of this one.

"What? Of course not, Millie!" Maud dropped her cards and jumped off the bed, coming to lay a hand on Mildred's shoulder, "I just meant that he knows his way around- he can manage by himself."

"But what if he can't, Maud? What if he's lost, or hurt?" Mildred was almost in tears now, her hands shaking slightly as she waved them around, emphasising her point.

Muffled by her getting lost under her outside cape, Enid piped up, "She's not going to give up, Maud. We might as well- aha! Might as well accept it." She broke into a cheesily- wide grin as her head popped out of her cape, having successfully put it on.

Maud sighed, and nodded. "We're just searching the grounds though, not the woods, right?"

Mildred bounced on her toes, "Thanks guys."

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

As they crept through the castle, Mildred thought her heart would break out of her chest. Every sound she heard, every whisper of wind though the corridors, every creaking door had her on edge, had her longing to sprint for the door.

When she did hear the telltale soft 'step-swoosh-step-swoosh' of Miss Bat's footsteps, she immediately dove for cover, in the first-years makeshift-common room.

From her position under the sofa, she saw Maud and Enid floundering, and Mildred briefly wondered if they hadn't heard Miss Bat coming, or if they just didn't know where to hide.

She hissed at them to hide, but Enid instead just knelt down; "Hey Mills, what're you doin'?"

"Oh, hello girls. What might you be doing then?" Miss Bat sounded genuinely surprised to see anyone.

"Miss Bat! We were- um-" Mildred watched Maud's shoes shuffle closer to Enid, nudging her on the ankle.

"Looking for spiders! For potions class!" Enid winked at Mildred before standing with a little bounce.

"Yes! That's it! We were looking for spiders!"

"Oh, how nice. I do so like spiders. Hmm, now let me think- there's a fantastic web in the staff room; follow me girls!"

Miss Bat's shoes turned sharply, and she swished off, Maud and Enid in tow.

Mildred crawled out, just in time to see Enid turn around and give a thumbs up, before she rounded the corner out of sight.

After shaking the dust out of her plaits, Mildred looked down, there was the front door. One more set of stairs, and there was her chance.

She ran. Down the stairs, out the door. She ran into the night.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

"Honestly Hecate, I don't see why you're worrying so much." Ada expertly dipped her Custard Cream, before taking a bite.

"It's-"

"I mean, if was such an issue, why did you offer?" The witch finished her biscuit, dusted her hands then leaned forward, clearly waiting for an answer.

Hecate Hardbroom rather uncomfortably felt like a misbehaving student. "I don't know." She whispered, head bowed. With her thumb, she drew tiny circles into the pads of her fingers, and the soft scritch of warm skin against skin felt like the only thing stopping her exploding.

Ada continued talking, her words blurring into a nonsensical buzz, and Hecate stood up and rounded the chair, leaning on the finials (in this case, small wooden owls), just to expel some of energy vibrating within her.

She looked at Ada, really, honestly, trying to pay attention. She could feel her eyes widen as she stared, could feel the grain of the wood beneath tapping fingers (when had they started tapping? When did that happen?) but Ada's voice was still beyond her.

No doubt it was the usual; 'too harsh, Hecate', too humiliating', 'too haunted'. 'Too much like Broomhead' is what she always meant, but she'd never say it.

"Hecate?"

The accompanying alert spell got her attention, finally cutting through the monologue in her brain.

"Yes Ada?"

"I just wanted say, despite your misgivings, I'm happy you're doing this."

Hecate had whiplash. "Oh?" Her fingers gripped tighter at the defenceless owls.

Ada hummed, sipping at her tea. "That you're finally working with Mildred. It's all I wanted from the beginning."

Hecate smiled. Relaxed. Melted, almost. Still anxious, but somehow, that didn't matter. "Yes, Headmistress."

Ada nodded, and picked herself out another biscuit. "Now, tell me about the rest of your week."

Hecate looked away, trying to find the words for her usual turmoil and disappointment, before being struck by something- a shadow, trailing across the school field.

She moved to the window, frowning. It was dark, well past curfew. A cape, lantern, and unless she was very much mistaken- two trailing plaits waving behind the perpetrator.

"What is it?" Ada moved to her side, her sleeve brushing against Hecate's unintentionally.

The small frisson of movement distracted her from the mystery, and she turned, noticing the bags under Ada's squinting eyes, the bitten nails gripping at the windowsill, and unless she was very much mistaken, the lemon-scent of a standard shower spell.

Ada was stressed, and what was Hecate doing? Adding to her ever-growing list of responsibilities, it seemed.

"I can't see a thing out there- what is it? Hecate?" Ada repeated, looking up at her deputy. She clicked her fingers, and Hecate snapped back to the present.

"A student, I believe." She muttered. "I-" Hecate went to ask permission to investigate- and was met with a sigh, an exasperated shake of the head, and a dismissing hand.

She nodded, and disintegrated, eyes on her target.

She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to jump out into the night.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

Mildred wouldn't say she was happy, not by a long way. But walking across the field at night wasn't the worst thing- not as bad as she'd initially feared.

She hoped Star was in as good a mood as she was.

On the one hand, she knew she was scared of the dark- but was it really that dark? The moon was out, bathing everything in acceptable shades of blue, grey and white. She could see the outline of the trees ahead of her, and as she got closer the gloom inside the forest seemed to clear, and every noise; every hoot or scamper, was just an animal- she had surprisingly good luck tonight in spotting them.

And so she was determinedly plodding towards the woods, following her instinct, or some call; with her plaits waving behind her.

No sooner was she feeling proud of herself, than she felt something- like a glass of water spilt down her.

"Mil-dred Hub-ble." Both acknowledging and warning, an unaccompanied voice echoed in front of her.

She stopped dead. She was dead. She would be dead.

Miss Hardbroom ghosted into view, arms crossed, "And just what do you think you are doing?"

For a singular moment, Mildred entertained the idea of simply running past her, but the tapping of fingers brought her back to reality.

"Well, Miss, um-"

"I see."

Still, Mildred couldn't stop her feet, and she was walking on the spot.

Mildred could see the frown taking over her Form Tutor's face, but she just couldn't give up on Star. He was close, she could feel it.

"I'm sorry- but I really have to-"

"Ah! I don't have time for your excuses, young lady." Miss Hardbroom stalked closer, and waved her hand.

They materialised in Mildred's room, the bats shrieking in protest to their sudden appearance.

"Now, Mildred Hubble," Hecate went to stand in front of the door, physically blocking it, arms folded again, "I do not want to hear, or see a peep of you till breakfast tomorrow. Then you will come straight to my laboratory, where we will discuss your punishment for your reckless and dangerous behaviour. Do you understand?"

Mildred had slumped during Hardbroom's monologue. She had been transferred directly onto the bed, kneeling. She nodded, and shifted, now hugging her knees.

Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes. "Hmph. Well, Lights Out in-" She checked her locket-watch, "5 Minutes."

Mildred nodded again, hugging her legs closer.

"Hmph." Miss Hardbroom nodded, turned 90 degrees and left the room.

As she was pulling the door shut, she whispered a notification spell. Just in case.

Flinging herself face-down onto the bed, Mildred whined into her pillow. High pitched, venting her frustration.

Hecate froze, the door open just a crack. It took her several seconds to remember to breathe, and when she did she slowly reopened the door to look at Mildred.

The girl seemed to be crying into her pillow, quietly humming or vocalising something.

_It was a coincidence, that's all. Nothing more. Now stop being weird. Close the door. Close the door, Hecate._

She closed the door. Leaning back against it for longer than she'd care to (or ever) admit, she let the pain in her chest fade, wrestled her eyebrows back down from her hairline, then transferred off again, into the night. She'd return to Ada when she could think straight. When she could stop the chattering in her teeth.


	3. No Good Deed goes Unpunished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Concentrate on your core, on the fluid feeling of breathing, on the buzz of your heart giving life to your body, and somewhere there, there should be something exciting. Enthusiastic. Magical." Miss Hardbroom smiled as she followed her own instructions, cracking open an eyelid to check on her charge.
> 
> *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*
> 
> Miss Hardbroom gives Mildred a lesson in Meditation, but honestly, is life ever that easy?  
She discovers something interesting about Mildred's magic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter really late. I have it all planned out etc, but please let me know if there's any mistakes.  
Next chapter is the fun one \o/

Mildred cried her way through the night, shouting at whoever knocked at her door to mind their business and go away. She woke as her bats came back, curled into a ball feeling sorry for herself under her covers.

This wouldn't do. This just wouldn't do. This definitely wouldn't find Star.

What to do.. what to do...

Hardbroom was expecting her after breakfast, and could she really go now and look for him? She'd probably be banned from leaving the castle if she was caught for a third time in three days by the forest.

Unless.. unless today- unless when she learns how to control her magic properly... she'll be able to seek out Star?

Then she'll find him- **and** Hardbroom would be proud of her! Yes!! That's it! That's the plan!

She sat up straight in bed, surprising Tabby, who rolled off in shock.

Time for some revision before breakfast, she could impress Hardbroom today, she could feel it!

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

Maud yawned as she left her room, then flattened herself against the corridor wall.

It couldn't be...

A hint of movement to her left caught her eye, and she motioned towards the anomaly.

"Woah- is that-?" Enid was speechless, rubbing her eyes to confirm what she saw.

"Hey guys!" Mildred looked up from where she was cajoling Tabby back into her room.

"Mil-Mildred?"

"Before the bell?"

Maud and Enid exchanged looks.

"Ayyyy Millie! Look at you go! Out of pyjamas and everything!" Enid came closer and offered a high-five.

"Thank you, thank you." Mildred gave a dramatic bow, stumbling only slightly.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

Breakfast, as usual at the weekends, was quiet. While most of the staff members were there (apart from Miss Cackle, who never seemed to be around on the weekends before 10am), barely half the students turned up for the beginning of breakfast. There was always a rush for the last of the toast at 9, but at 8am on a Saturday? It was mostly fourth and fifth years.

Of course, Ethel Hallow was there. "Why shouldn't she be? Showing off her ability to wake up." Enid muttered, finishing a rant about how fundamentally rude breakfast was.

Mildred nodded, while shovelling the still-warm porridge into her mouth.

Mid-way through her bowl, a murmur rippled throughout the hall, and Mildred was sure it was HB- but why the fuss?

"Oh look- Miss Pentangles here!" Enid sat up from where she had been slouching and waved, slightly dazed.

"Huh.. I wonder why? Think we'll get another workshop?" Maud theorised, fiddling with one of her pigtails.

"Morning, girls. How are we all today?" Her voice was like sunshine; refreshing and enthusiastic, but something about her made Mildred uneasy- something foreign, something .. not right.

Still.

"Now Mildred dear, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to let me sit in on your session this morning."

Enid turned to Mildred, disgusted that she would be doing more lessons on a weekend, while the rest of the table looked on rather enviously.

"I've already okayed it with He-Hardbroom, but I just want to make sure I won't be interrupting or disturbing you?" Pippa placed a hand on Mildred's shoulder as she was talking, which for some reason made Mildred think of Hardbroom.

Maybe her perfume or..

Maud elbowed her.

"No, no, that's fine. Will.. will you be joining in?" Her natural curiosity overcame any odd feelings.

Pippa laughed, clapping once, light and in good faith. "Maybe. We have to see. I'd better go sit down now, before Miss Hardbroom drags me!" She gave another laugh, and turned around.

Mildred now noticed HB who was standing a little way off. As Miss Pentangle approached, HB guided her up to the dais, offering a hand with the steps.

"Millie- where you going to tell us?"

"Felicity is going to be sooo jealous!" Enid slapped the table as she imagined Felicity's reaction to the private lesson.

Mildred shrugged, returning to her porridge. "It's no big deal. I just want to be better, you know." She swirled the contents of her bowl. "I don't want to always be the worst witch."

Enid patted her on the back, "Well, lessons at the weekend. She's officially cracked."

Maud gave Enid a look, and waved her away. "You shouldn't let Ethel get to you though. You won't always be the worst witch."

Sighing again, Mildred moved her porridge and rested her head on the table. "No, no, no. This is not what I'm going to do today." She sat up again. "I'm going to eat my breakfast. I'm going to learn how to sense and control magic. I'm going to have lunch- then I'm going to find Star." She nodded. "Today- is going to be good!" With a dramatic hand movement, Mildred expertly swept her bowl off the table.

A deep sigh came from behind Mildred, and the bowl reappeared. "Good Morning, Mildred Hubble. Back to your usual self after last nights' adventure, I see?"

Deeply uncomfortable, Mildred sensed someone standing behind her just as her porridge evacuated the table.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Of course it was. What a silly question. The strange dusky smell of the potions lab, her quick breaths, and overall- just her stature. The intimidating presence that she wore as an overcoat. Of course it was HB.

"Naturally. I believe you dropped this." Hardbroom held out the bowl like it had personally offended her.

As soon as Mildred's hands were on the bowl, HB vanished, and it was only unusually good luck that Mildred didn't drop it. "Ha-HA. See? Today is a good day!" Mildred turned back to her friends just in time to see them exchange sighs.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

"Are you ready, Mildred? Hecate's already transferred ahead, but I don't have the stomach for it." Miss Pentangle bobbed as she spoke, waving her hand for emphasis.

"Yup, see you later guys." Mildred stood up and started to walk away, before turning back "Um, actually I don't know when." She looked up to Miss Pentangle uneasily, before stage whispering to her friends. "This might take a while, so could you feed Tabby lunch for me?"

"Sure."

"No probs, Millie."

Miss Pentangle nipped back to the table to steal a slice of toast, then they were off. On this lovely summers day, down stairs, down some more, to the potions lab.

On a Saturday.

_What are you thinking, Mildred? Just think of the benefits, think of the benefits_.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

"Well Mildred, you made it. Now, this will not be easy." Miss Hardbroom was waiting at her desk, leaning against her chair.

Her statement was as much a question, as a warning.

"I'm sure Mildred is up for the challenge, aren't you, dear." Miss Pentangle clapped her shoulder in support again, before walking further into the laboratory.

Mildred smiled, fiddling with her plaits. It was a bit intimidating being in the classroom with just them.

"I'm ready. I'm going to try. And keep trying. I want to be better at magic. I really appreciate this, Miss Hardbroom."

"Hmm. Well. You've certainly changed your tune since last night, which I appreciate. I do hope this isn't because Miss Pentangle has been summoning confectionary again?"

Miss Pentangle looked up at HB's accusatory tone, "Oh? Mildred? Was something the matter?"

Mildred shifted, and walked away from Hardbroom's unblinking stare, "No, no- everything's fine." She smile, convincingly (she hoped).

"Well then. We should begin."

Mildred thought that Miss Hardbroom looked nervous as she looked around the room, her questioning eyebrow scanning the room for something.

Apparently deciding on something, Miss Hardbroom vanished her chair and desk, and after motioning to Pippa to come closer, created some kind of barrier- the air around them falling like a curtain.

"Magic has a tendency to slip away when it's not contained properly, hence the wards. Now, if you would." She motioned towards the floor, and summoned what looked like a not-oft-used green tartan picnic blanket.

It took Mildred a few moments to realise she meant for her to sit down, while Miss Pentangle scoffed, and summoned a few pink fluffy pillows as she knelt down, handing one to Mildred.

"You will need to be comfortable, in and of yourself to do this. I have no qualms if you wish to change." Miss Hardbroom was looking more and more uncomfortable herself, as she was talking directly to her shoes, glancing just a few times down at Mildred.

"Um, no, I'm fine-" She smiled awkwardly.

"If you insist." Miss Hardbroom sighed deeply, before a double handed motion exchanged her usual long dress and belt for wide legged trousers and a blouse, both black- she still needed some decorum about herself.

Mildred gave Miss Pentangle an amazed wide-eyed smile as HB stepped out of her heels, and noticeably dropped a few inches. Miss Pentangle winked back, and made a fuss over how 'chic' she now looked.

Miss Hardbroom folded herself down, characteristically graceful and awkward at once, settling easily in a lotus position.

Mildred hugged the pillow to her chest. Even if she didn't learn anything this lesson, she already sure had about her teacher.

"So." A glare was directed at Pippa, who bit her lip, and had the decency to look ashamed. "Meditation, as I'm sure you're aware Mildred, is the art of controlling yourself, and your magic."

Mildred nodded, her books had said as much. She was listening, just the pillow was so fluffy. She didn't realise she was almost kneading it.

"It's a tool, to utilise; like a cauldron, or a broomstick. Once you learn to brew- you dont think about how to stir a potion; once you learn to fly you don't - Mildred. Are you listening?"

A pink-nailed hand tapped her knee.

"Yes?" Looking up, she found a questioning pair of eyes, and her potions teacher was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Mildred Hubble- I know this must be an alien concept for you, but focus is really very-"

"Millie, honey, is everything alright?" Pippa gave an apologetic shrug for interrupting, before focusing on the fidgeting young girl. The vibe rolling off her was certainly enthusiastic, if not focused.

"It's just- well. A family pet's gone missing." Mildred shuffled till she was cross-legged, "I am paying attention, honestly. I just.." She wriggled her toes in tiny circles inside her boots, realising with a small amount of shock she could see her teachers feet. She was wearing tights. She was distracted again. "I feel like I should be doing something more than sitting here comfortably."

Miss Pentangle smiled fondly at her, "I understand. Feeling useless isn't easy." She looked over to Hecate, and nudged her.

"Hm. There's nothing you could do about it here. The best thing to do would be to continue on as normal." She attempted a small smile, "You can do this."

Mildred stretched her back, and sat up straight, before hunching over the pillow again. "Okay. Okay I'm ready."

"As I was saying- Meditation is about controlling your magic. Once you can direct it, summon it and channel it- you will be flying on your broom, not hanging on by your fingertips." Hardbroom referenced a particularly _interesting_ flying lesson, with a pointed look.

Mildred blushed, but she knew that Miss Hardbroom didn't mean it- her eyes were still smiling.

The giggle didn't come from her, but Miss Pentangle, who quickly smothered it in her pillow. "I'm sorry Hecate, please continue."

Miss Hardbroom shifted a little, to face Mildred more directly, but also succeeded in removing Pippa's smile from her peripheral vision.

"In order to control your magic, you need to find it. Close your eyes, and listen. Go on," She beckoned, finishing in a whisper, "You too, Pip."

"Concentrate on your core, on the fluid feeling of breathing, on the buzz of your heart giving life to your body, and somewhere there, there should be something _exciting. Enthusiastic. Magical_." Miss Hardbroom smiled as she followed her own instructions, cracking open an eyelid to check on her charge.

She was biting her tongue, eyes closed but moving frantically. She was trying, at least.

"Call your power as though you were going to cast a spell," She suggested, softly.

Mildred jumped, and looked up in wonder.

"I felt it!" She beamed, "I saw it!"

Miss Hardbroom nodded, and looked over to Pippa, who was slowly flexing her fingers, eyes still closed.

"Now Mildred, merely sensing your power is the beginning. Knowing the depth of your power, being able to find it; all of it, at any given point- knowing how much to spend, how much to keep is the goal. For now-" She held out a hand, and summoned an empty lantern, "try to light it as bright as you can."

"But.. there's no candle." Mildred took it, slowly turning it around.

"Fill it with your magic."

"Could you show us, Hecate?" Miss Pentangle peered around, scooting a little closer before lying down, resting her chin on her hands.

HB raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Looking back to Mildred, who had set the lantern on the floor, she explained, "My magic culminates in my core," She gestured, "so I call it up, it flows down my arms to my fingers, and then-" She flicked at the lantern, and it glowed- shone- it screamed out a sparkling gold colour. Twisting and shimmering in the light, like it was a fluid that sloshed around inside the lantern.

"Woah." Mildred reached out, before drawing back- "Is it, is it actually in there? Is that you?"

"Not quite." A wave of the hand emptied the lantern. "It's done through magic, but it's a representation. Like if you were to draw a picture of Miss Pentangle- it would be her. But not** be her**."

Mildred nodded, eyes bright as she actually understood.

_Apparently Miss Pentangle had been right at breakfast then, metaphors were how Mildred learned._

The lamp suddenly started shimmering again; swirling shades of fuchsia, taffy and blush pink.

Mildred stared as it, as Hecate slowly looked to Mildred, bewildered.

"Whoops, sorry- I was just wondering-" Miss Pentangle sounded the opposite of sorry, as she sat up, and picked up the lantern. "It's awfully clever, Hecate."

Miss Hardbroom sighed, "You were right, I think. To have a visual aid for instruction."

Mildred smiled, transfixed, "Do the colours mean something?"

Hecate shook her head, "For the most part, no. In this case, the colour is a representation of it's owner." An eyebrow raised to make the point clear.

Pippa smiled, holding the lantern up, "Yours was fuller, wasn't it?"

"I've been working on control longer." It wasn't a boast, merely a fact. "Once you know what you're working with, you can begin to shape it, to mould it, to improve it."

Pippa nodded, and the colour slowly retracted from the lantern. "Your turn, Mildred." She said, as she passed over it over.

Mildred took it in both hands, and gave a deep sigh.

She stared at the lantern fiercely, pleading at it to light up. She was vaguely aware of Miss Pentangle swatting at HB, but she was entranced.

She could have sworn- yes!

In the centre, there was a spark, a twisting, imploding spark of colour. Her ears were ringing, but it was growing- steadily increasing till she felt.. oddly empty.

It was no bigger than a ping-pong ball, but it was hers. It was swirling orange and red, with slithers of gold snaking throughout it all.

She beamed up at Miss Pentangle, who had started clapping furiously.

"Seems like you might have competition, Miss Hardbroom; Mildred's is gold too! Hecate? Hecate?! Hecate whatever's wrong?"

Mildred looked over- and instantly the lantern was dropped and extinguished.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream, eyes wider than the void still staring at the lantern. She was pale, paler than Mildred had ever seen, till her tears overflowed and a heavy pink blush took over.

"What is it, Miss Hardbroom? Did I do something wrong?" Mildred's voice came out as a whisper.

Miss Pentangle hovered a hand over Hecate's shoulder, uncertain as to what to do.

Finally Mildred met her teachers eyes, and watched, as her jaw started to tremble, and she made the most heart-wrenching sound; Mildred would never be able to describe it properly, but later that evening she told Maud and Enid: "It was like a scream, but if she gasped it while crying. I wouldn't have been surprised to find out she had just watched me be murdered... it was awful. Then Miss Pentangle touched her, and she almost fell over she flinched so much- it, it was horrific. I've never seen anyone look so scared."

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

Pippa collapsed in on herself as her best friend disintegrated under her touch, before remembering Mildred.

"Millie! Mildred are you okay, are you-" She started to grab for Mildred to examine her, before remembering propriety.

"I'm fine, I think. Is Miss Hardbroom? What happened? Where has she gone? What did I do?" Mildred grabbed for Pentangle's arm. She felt sick. What had she done?

"I have no idea, Millie. I have absolutely no idea." Pippa slowly rubbed circles into Mildred's back as she hugged the child. They were both shivering slightly in shock, what could have possibly caused such an intense reaction?


	4. All Helpful Urges should be Circumvented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've entwined your magic. With Star." Miss Hardbroom carefully enunciated, through a throat full of tears.  
"So we must separate you, so you can enjoy each others' company again." Miss Cackle finished, smiling down at Mildred.
> 
> *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*
> 
> Mildred's mistake is put to rights.. but Pippa notices something strange along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP.  
I had this chapter all planned out, but could I actually write it? Not a chance.
> 
> There's a bit of a reference to the 1998 series, I'll be interested to see if anyone notices it.
> 
> In other news, this was supposed to be a mega-chapter to finish the whole shindig, but again, it's not cooperating. So look forward to one last chapter!
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me, guys.

Mildred and Pippa sat on the floor, clutching each other for support. Gradually their breathing slowed, and they both came to settle on the abandoned pair of heels.

"Millie, honey? How are you doing?" Pippa murmured into Mildred's hair.

Mildred shook her head, and kept her grip on Pippa's waist.

The ward suddenly reverberated, and a deep 'thwong' echoed around the laboratory.

Hecate ghosted into existence, next to her shoes. Tear trails were staining her flushed face, and she stumbled, trying to catch herself on something that didn't exist.

"Ada?" She whispered, under her breath. "Ada?!" More desperately, reaching out as she looked around.

Miss Cackle had appeared by the door. She shuffled closer, and lay a hand flat in the air. "Impressive wards, Hecate. Mind letting me in?" She was muffled, as though in another room entirely.

"Oh, of course, of course." HB wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and took a few seconds to gather herself. She made a complex motion with her hands, and both Mildred and Pippa jumped as their ears popped.

"Aha, there we go. Well met, you two." Ada came into the ward, skin glowing as the magic enveloped her. Hecate immediately moved closer, standing just behind her.

"Two? Pippa?" Hecate looked up, speaking over the answering 'well mets'. She positively growled as she scrambled into action, lunging for her friend, "Pippa! Pippa, get back!"

Mildred was left huddled alone, as Hecate dragged Pippa outside of the ward and stood in front of her, in a low crouch.

"So, Mildred." Ada extended a hand down to Mildred, who rose, still clutching Pippa's cushion. "Miss Hardbroom's been telling me about your lesson. Why don't you show me what you've achieved?"

Mildred looked between the rather bedraggled Deputy Head, and eye-of-the-storm Headmistress, before nodding.

With one last glance to Hardbroom, who was determindly ignoring Pippa's quiet questions, and was watching Mildred with wary eyes, shepicked up the lantern with only slightly trembling hands. It took several tries but she finally makes it shimmer, faintly, with her red and gold.

"Very well done, Mildred." Ada smiled, though her eyes were cold as she watched her student over the top of her glasses. "Hecate?" She called quietly, in a low voice, over her shoulder.

"Please, stay." Hecate squeezed Pippa's arms, their faces close. Then she was at Ada's side, eyes wide as she waited for instructions.

Ada took off her spectacles and sighed. "What did you do?"

Hecate shook her head, words forming and dying on her lips. "I don't- I didn't- she mentioned a lost pet!"

Ada clasped her hands, and rounded her shoulders, and together they turned back to the young girl. "Mildred? I understand this must be quite... an interesting situation for you, but it's desperately important that you tell us- what happened with your pet?"

Mildred stared between her teachers, mouth open. She couldn't think of the words.

"I- I believe I can help here, actually." A voice wafted forward from the back of the room, and heels tapped across stone.

"Miss Pentangle?" Ada's tone was cold, demanding all the details.

The force field warbled as the pink witch stepped through, "On the way here, Millie mentioned a dog, Star? If I remember correctly?"

Mildred nodded.

"Yes, so- Star went missing yesterday, and that was why you caught her out of bed last night- she was looking for him." Pippa motioned towards Hecate, before lacing her fingers together, holding them at her waist.

Hecate and Ada looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. They quickly came to a decision, and looked to their student.

Mildred's jaw began to quiver as she was faced with the two witches: Hardbroom, who was awash with guilt and pity; and Cackle, who could almost be mistaken for determined, if not for the worry in her eyes.

"Well Mildred, good news." Miss Cackle held out her palm, nodding at Mildred to take it. "I believe we've found Star." She covered Mildred's hand in her own, before smiling sadly. "The bad news is you've done some quite advanced magic, and Miss Hardbroom and I do need to reverse it rather urgently."

Mildred squirmed, pulling her hand back.

Ada looked around, then summoned three wooden chairs, and a small doily-covered table and tea service.

"Oh, sorry Miss Pentangle, do join us." She motioned to a sudden fourth chair with steely eyes.

Pippa slowly approached, silently questioning Hecate; who after a concerned appraisal of Mildred, nodded.

"So. Biscuit, anyone?" Ada offered the plate to Mildred first, as the teapot poured itself. "What I believe has happened, Mildred, is you've entwined yourself and your familiar-"

"Tabby's my familiar. Not Star."

Hecate quickly shook her head at Ada's questioning look.

"While that may have been what we hoped, has Tabby ever acted like a familiar? Ever rode a broom confidently, ever aided you in a spell?"

Mildred frowned as she bit into a chocolate Bourbon. "Oh." She concluded, looking back up, confused.

"You've entwined your magic. With Star." Miss Hardbroom carefully enunciated, through a throat full of tears.

"So we must separate you, so you can enjoy each others' company again." Miss Cackle finished, smiling down at Mildred.

Mildred nodding, as things slowly fell into place for her. "I miss him. How do we get him back?"

Ada smiled, and after looking around for a second, summoned a small, empty vial, setting it to float in the middle of the table. "Would you be able to project your magic into this? You'll need to continually project into it, as we cleanse you." She rested a hand on Mildred's shoulder, "It may not be easy, but it's necessary, I'm afraid."

Mildred nodded, and frowned at the vial, subconsciously biting her lip as it began glowing.

Hecate immediately began gathering something from the vial, her fingers moving as though sorting through threads.

"Miss Pentangle," Ada leaned towards her, and placed a hand on the table, "While I hate to imposition you, would you be able to... bolster us? If it gets to that stage? I wouldn't ask frivolously, of course."

Pippa sat stunned, before nodding slowly. "I... Just you and Hecate, or could I aid Mildred without interfering with -" She gestured widely to the table.

"We're just removing the familiar's magic from the human, so it should be fine. If I notice any problems, I'll say. But hopefully it won't come to that. Thank you, Miss Pentangle." With that, Ada pushed her glasses on with both hands, and began a motion not too dissimilar to playing cat's cradle.

Miss Pentangle sat there, hands in her lap. Watching Mildred, who to her credit, was focused on the task at hand. Watching Cackle's Academy Headmistress and Deputy Head go about the same task with such different... showmanship.

Hecate, with her usual flourishes and rigid posture; and Ada, who seemed entirely more fluid, each movement leading into the next. Ada, who seemed to be winding something around her hand; while Hecate was dropping something into a pile?

Pippa prided herself on keeping up with the latest modern methods and magical thought, but there was clearly something here that bypassed her. And thinking back to old fairytales, any curse that affected someones magical was usually lethal- so how did they happen upon this?

Hecate, with her golden lantern.

Ada and Hecate carefully filtering the gold out of Mildred's magic, as though her very existence depended on it.

What was she thinking? Was she seriously questioning her oldest friend's humanit-

No. No she wouldn't.

After all, if Mildred had joined with her familiar, then how could she have watched Hecate feed Morgana only this morning?

No, see? Entirely irrational.

Drink your tea, Pippa.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

"Pipsqueak," A low voice rustled through the heavy air.

Pippa stretched; the witches had been at it for what felt like hours.

"Pipsqueak, I need you to gather this-" Dark eyes darted up to meet hers, only briefly, as she flicked a drop of gold off her nail, and gestured to the small pile she had discarded.

Pippa put down her biscuit, and realised she had no idea how to start.

"I.."

"Weave it, tempt it with your magic then quickly remove it. Tie it together with Ada's." Hecate's brow was glistening with sweat, and she was even more withdrawn than normal, even her syllables were clipped.

Pippa gathered the golden bundle with her fingertips: it wasn't exactly corporeal, but it was sticky in such a way that she understood how it could blend into your very being.

It wanted to merge with something, it was enthusiastic in it's own existence.

She motioned to Ada, who was holding the magic in one hand.

"Miss Cackle? May I?"

The witch was focused, too focused to notice Pippa.

Pippa hesitated, and gently lay a hand on Ada's arm.

She jumped, lowering her arms, golden threads spooling onto the table.

Her eyes were hazy and slightly clouded; Pippa hadn't been paying proper attention.

She twiddled her fingers, and a small stream of pink twirled towards Ada. On her other hand, the gold heap vibrated, tempted- excited by the raw display of magic.

Almost immediately Ada perked up, thought still a little dazed.

"Here- here, I think we're almost done."

As Pippa smushed the two piles together, it started to become something. Not physically, it was still a sticky heap on the desk, but ... metaphysically. Spiritually.

Weave it, Hecate said. How do you weave a dog back together?

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

The golden heap shimmered, and Pippa felt quite proud of herself, thank you very much.

She had never attempted to put a creature back together before, and it was looking remarkably promising.

Hecate was still filtering- Ada had graciously bowed out, stating even if there were any flecks left, she wouldn't be able to see them with her eyes. She was now sipping her tea like her life depended on it. Pippa had given her an extra boost since.

"There." Hecate spun out a fine golden thread; simultaneously handing it over to Pippa, and placing a hand on Mildred's shoulder, releasing her from her stupor.

Mildred shivered, a full body, soul-shaking shiver. But she felt better than before. Less jittery, less conflicted; more Mildred.

Just honestly, and entirely: exhausted.

Her teachers didn't look any better.

She leant her head on her elbows, and looked around.

Miss Cackle barely seemed to have the energy to smile at her, though she did her best from behind a steaming drink. Her eyes were puffy, and Mildred couldn't help but notice that her hand shook a little, as she readjusted her grip on her cup.

Looking over to Miss Hardbroom, Mildred's eyes were caught by the discoloured dregs of magic in the floating vial.

"Hey!" She leaned forward, swaying a little as a monster headache slammed into her. "It's um- it's a different colour!"

"Hmm?" Ada put down her teacup, and leaned closer, peering at it.

Hecate sighed, leaning stiffly back in her chair, a hand over her eyes. "No."

"But-"

"You were a bit down on your energy, so I gave you a hand." Pippa met her eyes from over the vial.

Mildred thought about it for a few seconds, before opening and closing her mouth- not entirely sure how to phrase it, but definitely with a question.

"Close your mouth, Mildred. Witches are compatible with each other. Wizards are compatible. With work, witches and wizards can share power. Animals, since by their very nature are not human, are not compatible. Does that answer your question?" Miss Hardbroom's voice was soft, just wishing to get the conversation over; rather than her usual stern, abrupt nature; and Mildred was surprised to see honest fatigue on her face.

She nodded, mutely. Something unusually serious had happened today, and Mildred wondered how much of it was really to do with Star.

Star!

Mildred shifted, clicking her fingers under her chair.

Nothing.

Miss Cackle settled her teacup, looking pointedly at Miss Pentangle.

"Oh, right." Pippa nodded, and brought the last thread of magic to the vaguely shaped web.

It shimmered, flowing through faint colours all while rising in the air.

Two gasps came from opposite sides of the table as the web expanded into the vague form of a small dog, before solidifying into something tangible, rotating, floating, rising- then a bright beam of light filled the room (only Miss Hardbroom had turned her head away in time) and by the time Mildred could see again, Star was falling from three feet above the table.

Miss Pentangle only just reacted in time, as he fell expertly into her outstretched arms.

"Star!" Mildred jumped up, "Come here, boy!"

His tail was wagging as he gave a few licks to his rescuer before scrambling off to his mistress.

As Mildred was kneeling, checking and petting Star all over, Hecate sighed and (with significant effort) pushed away from the table. Deliberately not looking at Pippa, who was trying to discretely wipe away a tear, she turned on the whole party, having half a mind to busy herself with a stock-take.

But she was bone-tired, more so than she'd thought.

Her eyebrows creased and stomach flipped as she watched Mildred and her dog, and she turned on her heel. She barely made it to the desks ten feet away. Leaning heavily, her ears were buzzing static, and she both prayed the day to be over, and for the night to never come.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

Hecate's behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Ada. She checked her watch, then smiled down at Mildred.

"Now then, everything seems to be in order, but would you humour an old witch and just pop along to the infirmary? I'd feel infinitely better if you'd let Miss Coulter just check you over, just to make sure there were no residual effects."

Mildred stood as Miss Cackle was talking, and nodded happily. Things were back to normal. And Miss Coulter was a nice old woman, even if she did look a bit eccentric with her fluffy white hair.

"Thank you, for helping me. We really appreciate it." She said, to Miss Pentangle and Miss Cackle, and with one last look at the turned back of Miss Hardbroom; Mildred beckoned to Star, smiling one last time at her Headteacher.

Ada watched her leave, and Star trotting along with her. "Well then," She stretched, and checked her watch again, "If that's all; Goodnight, Hecate."

She motioned for Pippa to stand, and whisked away the tea-set and table.

"Miss Pentangle," Ada clapped her hands, "Can I tempt you to a spot of lunch?"

"I think.. I think I'll check on Mildred, then head off. It's been quite a day." Pippa looked worriedly over to Hecate, who still couldn't bear turning round.

"That is has, Miss Pentangle, that it has."

Ada ushered her out with a hand ghosting Pippa's back, but stopped dead as Pippa asked, "What- what **really** would have happened to Mildred?"

"I'm afraid nothing less than a tragedy." Ada admitted.

Pippa brought a hand to her mouth, perhaps the old tales were true, after all? Curses that affected a witch, her powers.. even her very humanity.

"After all," Ada continued, "A witch who cannot control herself is not a witch at all."

Pippa's head snapped towards Hecate, who was now haphazardly leaning across the table. She was still; and Pippa frowned, certain she had heard a noise- a whimper perhaps?

Pippa dallied, uncertain. "Goodbye then, Hecate."

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

"Alright Millie, but you let me know if the old Bat is giving you any trouble, okay?" Julie Hubble's voice ran clear across the infirmary, a mix of stern command and humour.

"Mum! I already told you, she was actually really nice to me today. Didn't even tell me off once!" Mildred laughed.

"Make sure it stays that way, huh?"

"Oh I'm quite sure it will," Pippa Pentangle rounded the half-closed curtain, smiling.

Mildred beamed, and turned the hand-mirror to face her newcomer, dislodging the dog in her lap as she did so.

"I'm-"

"Well, look at you. 'Witches don't do pink, my arse'. You must be Miss Pentacle?"

"Pippa Pentangle. Yes." She smiled down at Mildred, touched that the child had already mentioned to her to her mother.

"Is everything sorted? Millie says it was- but-" Julie had a gesture that was mostly cut off by the small mirror.

"Everything is fine, Miss Hubble. Did the nurse check you over?" Pippa sat down on the end of the bed, looking to Mildred for the last question.

"Yeah, she said to stay here for the night just in case, but she couldn't see anything odd."

"Still, shouldn't she come home, Miss Pentangle?" Julie preferred this teacher to some of the other staff. Actually invested in Mildred, as opposed to rules or grades. She liked people people.

"Hmm. Since Star is back to normal, it's unlikely that there will be any complications- but if there are- shouldn't Mildred be somewhere where _we_ can do something about it?" She smiled at Mildred, before looking to the mirror. "Miss Hubble-"

"Ms."

"Apologies. Ms. Hubble, Mildred is fine. It's just a precaution."

"Mmm, If you say so. Millie, love- you'll call- I mean mirror again tomorrow?"

"Yes, mum." Mildred rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I saw that! Love you Millie."

Miss Pentangle smiled, and nodded to the mirror, before turning away. She wasn't one to judge.

"I love you too, mum. I'll talk to you tomorrow before work, yeah?"

"See you then, Mills. Stay safe."

Mildred was just about to terminate the connection when Julie held up a hand, "Thank you, Miss Pentangle." Then she waved, and walk out of frame.

Pippa blushed, "She seems sweet."

Mildred smiled, and carefully placed the mirror on the side cabinet.

Star shifted as she did so, before settling again.

"She's worried. I get it, it was advanced magic, but... was it really **that** dangerous?"

Frowning, Pippa struggled with her priorities, before deciding to simply be honest. "I'm.. afraid I don't know." She smiled down at Star, fondly. "I haven't seen Hecate that worried before, but I also haven't heard of what you managed to do, you rascal." She finished by booping Mildred's nose.

Mildred frowned, caught up in the serious-ness of the situation.

"How are you actually feeling?" Pippa summoned a plate of doughnuts, trying to distract her. She couldn't resist one of the pink speckled ones, though.

"I think we're both good." She took a chocolate doughnut herself, using her spare hand to scratch Star behind an ear, distracting him from the snack.

"Mm!" She squirmed, remembering she'd snuck a few dry treats into her pocket before breakfast. "Here you are, boy."

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

Miss Pentangle wiped a few stray bits of sugar around her mouth, "Well, I must be off." She stood and brushed down her dress.

"Thank you, Miss Pentangle." Mildred smiled, a genuine, chocolatey smile. "When... when will you be back?"

"Soon, hopefully." She paused at the end of Mildred's bed. "Now, focus on staying out of trouble." She smirked, and twiddled her fingers in a wave.

She called out her last goodbyes, and opened the infirmary doors; only to be greeted by a loud, and somewhat annoyed, meow.

A Tabby cat ran in a few steps, before turning to look at her and meow again. He then walked off towards Mildred, who started happily chatting with both her animal friends.

Pippa was reminded of Hecate's Morgana, also an impertinent little thing. Morgana was rather more sassy, than scruffy though.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

While collecting and preparing her broom she thought about Morgana.

She really wasn't the most affectionate, but then, neither was Hecate.

She summoned her cloak, and tightened her hat and gloves, running through all the reasons that Hecate wasn't a magical menagerie.

But all the reasons she might be kept popping back.

She looked up at the sky, clear- excellent for flying. She should manage to get back to Pentangles just before nightfall.

Perfect.

She held out an arm and whistled, and a large owl swooped down to meet her from somewhere upon the castle battlements.

"Hello, you. It's been quite a day." She smoothed a line down to his beak, and inquired about his day hunting.

After a few last minute checks, including tugging on her hat again (she hadn't checked once, and that had been embarrassing) she let Ordell take off, where he hovered in front of her, waiting for her to gain enough height to join him.

Together they soared off into the afternoon. It wasn't that Pippa wasn't a brave, or confident flyer, quite the opposite in her youth. It was more... she'd never been comfortable being alone in the sky, not after that disastrous display.

A lot of children weren't comfortable with the gaping expanse of the sky, nor entirely with the concept of flying itself. Hence the owls. She was particularly proud of that idea.

Today however, her companion was lacking. She kept looking over at Ordell, who would hoot in reply, but didn't offer any real comfort to her. In fact, he made her feel all the lonelier, as Hecate kept popping into her mind, hunched over and alone.

Could she really call herself a friend if she didn't check up on her?

She slowed down, looking back towards Cackles. She'd made good time in the fresh air, and could be back before there in just a little under two hours. Pentangles was still three, maybe four hours away.

She called over her faux- familiar. They understood each other, but never had any real connection as her Cackles Cat, Mr. Pawfect, was still going strong when she'd bought the Owlet.

Ordell landed on the tip of her broom, and she summoned a note to take to her Deputy, which he dutifully clutched in one claw.

Pippa watched him fly off, desperately hoping she was doing the right thing.

She pulled her collar closer, and turned into a dive, sights set on the castle in the horizon.

*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*

The closer Pippa got the castle, the worse she felt for abandoning her friend in the first place.

Something was wrong, clearly wrong and what had she done? Pranced off with Ada.

She dismounted her broom before it had truly stopped, skipping a few steps to avoid falling.

Pippa sent it away with a flourish, and ran, heart in her throat. She ran, heels echoing down stone hallways; she ran, fingers steadying herself up the winding stairs; she ran- for her Hecate.


	5. One Question Haunts and Hurts, Too Much, Too Much to Mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a part of the castle now, loyal to Ada for her own existence. But ..  
Sometimes- she dreams, if she did have a choice; if Ada asked her if she wanted to go or stay, she would stay- for Ada.  
For the days when Ada looked to her as an equal, the rest of her miserable existence was made worthwhile.  
She can be Ada's right hand, her back-up. She can fight for Ada, and for the students.  
She will make sure no one repeats her mistake.
> 
> *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*
> 
> Hecate Hardbroom, keeper of The Code and Conduct, is withholding something. Holding onto something. Is harbouring something.  
And Pippa Pentangle with all her might, is going to find out woof. I mean what. Find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out into the world, it's been sitting on my ipad for ages unworked.  
Some sections are ... not fleshed out. Not complete, to be honest. Some sections are just... my notes.  
At the moment, I'm at a loss of how to continue. So, here's the plan. The gist.  
A lil' something for those of you darling enough to have kept like/comment-ing.

From her current haunt in the staff room, Hecate felt the gentle niggling of one of the castle wards.

She sighed, putting down her tea, revelling in the temporary relief of her body being split apart into nothing.

As usual, to maintain some control over any given situation, she remained invisible - and came to a conversation seemingly about her own magical talents.

They were in a window alcove, she noticed, as three animated students positively wiggled as they discussed.. her?

-Ah. No. It was more of an defamation of her character.

"I do **not** prowl arou- Mildred Hubble I should have known."

Mildred was spewing nonsense as usual, and she did not have the energy for this.

Not to mention that any of those three would be a wasted hunt, should she give them a chance.

They scattered like mice before her, except- and it always was, wasn't it, except for Mildred.

Mildred with her untamed magic fizzing at her skin, her plaits swishing in the air as she turned, Mildred- who seemed to be intent on growing up exactly as Joy ought to -

"Could I learn that one day?"

Hecate sighed, the idea of herself, her own, troubled, tragic self is no role model for any child. Let alone Mildred.

"Part of being a witch, Mildred, is knowing one's power. The other, is listening for others' powers." It was true enough, but beyond Mildred's current focus, she knew.

Frowning slightly, she tried to give an encouraging smile, and at the sinking feeling in her stomach she fled into the embrace of the void.

Reappearing in her own quarters, she clutched at the wall. That child would be the death of her, Mildred and her damn enthusiasm, her damn smiles.

Squeezing her eyes shut till the tears gave up, Hecate stood up, brushed herself down, and whisked herself away again, this time back to her marking in the staff room.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

"Could... if you're not busy, could you teach me how to control my magic?"

...

"Properly, I mean. Like you do?"

*Oh child, I am so very far from proper.*

'*You'll never be in control, never be more than a mangy failure,*' Broomhead's word echoed around her head.

"Quite." Hecate muttered, more for something to say than any true meaning.

Mildred had hope, needed guidance. Maybe she could... if not help- at least send her in the right direction. Give her the founding basics, away from the likes of Broomhead.

Mildred deserved better.

*But it's you she's asking for.*

You've got all day spare. Humour her. Give her a chance.

"Come to the potions lab at 9am tomorrow." She barely heard herself speak, amidst the arguments currently happening in her head.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

She should tell Ada.

She should tell Ada.

She should-

She should go.

Her eyes tracked the WitchBall game lazily, following sloppy pass after sloppy pass.

Her nails ticked against her watch, the only noise in the room.

She was far too affected, she admitted.

It wouldn't do.

She needed more control, more- less. 

Less freedom.

She sighed.

Carefully settling her watch, she moved from the window to her bathroom with slow steps.

One day she hoped to be free. If not of the castle, but her own prisons. 'Today was not that day', she mused, humourless.

After raising an eyebrow at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she turned on her heel, and summoned a second.

After a few deep, steadying breaths, she reached around and untucked the laces of her corset, loosening, before tightening it with renewed vigour. 

She tied her quick release bow, and re-tucked the ends under a panel.

She then sighed, dropping her head. No matter how hard she tried to breathe normally throughout tying, she almost always forgot. Such a basic action. Such a basic failure.

Still. Hopefully it would help.

The constant pressure served a purpose- not only did it physically stop her from being reckless, making any quick decisions; but it kept her sane, in a way. A physical reminder to think. To be in control.

'To keep a tight grip on myself', she thought with a wry smile.

Now, now she was ready.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

Standing outside the door to Ada's office, she could imagine the Headmistress' voice already.

"You're being reckless. Why would you agree to this? Honestly Hecate, you're going around causing trouble, worse than the students."

She raised her hand to knock, reflecting that Ada had never actually bought the students into it. She was a fair mistress. Better than Hecate deserv-

That laugh.

It couldn't be...

Pippa Pentangle?

She lay her hand flat against the door, and scented the room beyond with her magic.

Radiant as the day she was born, it was.

Not today.

Not here.

She swallowed, and smoothed her dress.

Not a big deal, it's fine.

She took a deep breath (*Pippa has a new perfume*) and knocked.

The door swung open with a wave of Ada's magic, and Hecate wondered if it was too late to disappear, as both witches turned to her.

Pippa, glorious in her pinks, standing and stirring her scent around the room further.

As though Hecate's day wasn't difficult enough already.

She started to return Pippa's greeting, just to find her mouth too dry to talk.

'*Pitiful*.' Broomhead was to be a constant companion today it seemed.

Her face seemed to be running on different systems; she desperately tried to appear pleasant, her features all working independently against her.

Pippa seemed pleased, as she smiled, and looked down, blushing.

Walking up to the desk, it seemed she could feel the heat of Pippa's blush on her skin, her own face colouring in response.

Attempting to avoid that catastrophe, Hecate turned to Ada. No need to dally.

'*Out with it, girl.*' She could almost feel the witch's claw on her shoulder again.

"Ada, I must warn you that Mildred Hubble-"

At her desk, Ada's hands floundered; before she leant back, staring the details out of Hecate's very soul. She had hoped her Deputy would have left this rift with Mildred behind over the summer. Or perhaps after any number of times the girl saved the school. But no. 'Here we go again.'

"What has she done now?" Ada clasped her hands, not in the least prepared.

Hecate's heart broke at Ada's disappointment. She just.. she just wanted to be helpful. To forwarn her. "N-nothing. " She spluttered. "Yet." She amended, at Ada's blank stare.

As she explained the regrettable arrangements, she could feel Pippa's eyes roaming, her skin itching beneath the heavy safety blanket she wore.

Ada stood, and approached her with nothing less than a threat, "Perhaps this is what you both need. To *understand* each other better."

Hecate bowed her head. She understood. 'Just get along.' "I'm trying-"

Ada stood in front of her now, close, but just far enough away to respect her personal bubble.

Enough to warn.

"What topic?"

Ah. Yes. About that.

Hecate looked past her, not being able to withstand the shame. "Magical control."

The one very thing she could not honestly say she could do.

Ada patted her arm, the heavy fabric dulling the itch of Ada's magic. 

'Be careful.' Ada warned. 'There is no room for failure.'

"Yes, Mistress."

Ada dismissed her, shooing her with a motion.

That went well. Much better than she'd feared.

Still, as Ada rounded back to her desk she huffed, and it cut Hecate down to size. She ached, disappointed in herself for distracting and disappointing Ada.

She went to leave, and as she turned was hit in the face by Pippa. Pippa's perfume, Pippa's sweat, trickling down her nape.

She licked her lips, and Hecate melted.

Pippa practically bounced up, and Hecate watched her pink lips moving for too long before realising she needed to *pay attention*, to listen-

"Would I be able to sit in, Hecate?"

She wants to join her and Mildred?

She wants to sit next to her? Counting each others' breaths as they ascend to tranquility?

Pippa fidgeted, and Hecate watched her hands move. Imagined those hands.

"Hecate?"

Anything, Pippa. Anything.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

After dinner Hecate retired for a while, preparing herself mentally for her meeting with Ada.

They usually met on a Friday evening, to discuss the week; the students, detentions, lesson plans and any events.

Somehow, Hecate doubted tonight would be one of the relaxed meetings.

Sometimes it felt like Hecate was another colleague, another trusted member of the team with her own thoughts and right to them- but tonight- but earlier-

More often than not, Ada (and others who knew), quite rightly treated her ... differently. 

She knew she wasn't even entitled a job, let alone one she enjoyed. She knew if the parents knew- even if the students knew- she'd -.

Hecate closed her eyes to the parchment in front of her and put down her quill.

She was a part of the castle now, loyal to Ada for her own existence. But ..

Sometimes- she dreams, if she did have a choice; if Ada asked her if she wanted to go or stay, she would stay- for Ada.

For the days when Ada looked to her as an equal, the rest of her miserable existence was made worthwhile.

She can be Ada's right hand, her back-up. She can fight for Ada, and for the students.

She will make sure no one repeats her mistake.

And bless Ada, bless her for letting her do so.

Hecate opens her eyes to a curious Morgana, and stroked her absentmindedly as she picks up her quill, and resumes writing.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

Ada's office still smells of Pippa, hours later.

She squirms a little as she sits where Pippa was, enveloped in her scent, breathing the air she had.

Ada was pouring tea, summoning biscuits, and Hecate had still truly yet to settle.

"So." Ada picked up her cup, and took a sip. "You're a private tutor, now?"

Hecate's hand froze above her cup.

She looked to Ada, goosebumps prickling over her skin.

Ada simply sipped her tea, watching her.

She hadn't... hadn't thought about it like that.

She hadn't thought.

'*Stupid, reckless-*'

"I- I just want to help."

"That's good. And?" Ada encouraged, giving a thin-lipped smile.

"She thinks she doesn't have the power her peers do. She asked for help- I can't deny her a chance, Ada." Hecate whispered, her hand now clutching at the table edge.

"Magical control, you said?"

"She.. I... I thought some basic meditation to understand the flow of her power, and building on that to help her control it's intensity."

"Sounds reasonable." Ada's eyes were steady, focused on her.

It made her uncomfortable. She picked up her cup and saucer, the rattle audible.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're worrying so much." Ada looked away to grab a biscuit.

MUTILATION.

DEATH.

DESPAIR.

Just a few of Hecate's main fears about the session. She put down the cup, adverting her eyes from that steady gaze.

"Do you want to do this?" Ada dunked the biscuit, popping it in her mouth.

Hecate looked at her hands, guilt crushing her. She flexed her fingers, settling for a non-painful stim, before admitting the truth. "I don't know."

"It's brave of you, you know. Originally I'm not sure I expected our resident leper to be so involved. But I hope this is a new chapter." 

Hecate stood, hearing empty words. Not daring to believe.

She paced a little, before leaning on the chair. Staring disbelieving as yet again, she was leaning on Ada's good reputation for her own selfish wants.

"I'm happy you're doing this."

Her joints seized as movements she didn't realise she had started forcefully and suddenly stopped.

What?

She vaugely felt the wood creaking under tight grip.

Ada smiled endearingly at her colleague, and sipped her tea before continuing, "I'm happy you're finally working with Mildred. It's all I wanted from the beginning." She put down her cup and focused on Hecate.

The witch melted beneath her gaze; shoulders drooping and her eyebrows melting into a puddle before Hecate struggled to draw herself up again. 

Awash in her own mind and feelings, she struggled to resurface. It felt like her soul was blushing.

The sensations of varnished wood slowly registered under her fingers, the heavy fabric weighing against her arms, the gentle tugging at her middle, and she carefully reconstructed her face from sheer relief to general impassiveness. "Yes, Headmistress."

Ada was so good to her, so patient.

"Now," Ada nonchalantly picked herself another biscuit, but Hecate could hear her heart-rate suddenly spike, "Tell me about the rest of your day."

So Ada had heard about the fourth-year's escapades then.

Hecate turned away from the patient, expecting look Ada was giving her.

It took a few seconds for her brain to process what she was seeing as she wasnt actually focusing.

After a few seconds of following the figure though, her mind snapped into gear.

It was past curfew- and none of the staff had mentioned they were going out tonight. Nobody should be out there.

The figure was illuminated by a lantern, the light moving steadily across the grounds, followed by a billowing cape. 

Keeping the figure within eyesight, Hecate stiffly moved in front of the windowsill, fingernails tapping against her pocket watch.

A warm presence bustled up close to her, and she was distracted by Ada's woolen cardigan catching against her own baroque dress.

"What is it?"

Separating their sleeves, Hecate was suprised, not only to see Ada standing so close but Ada- who this close, carried the lemon-scent of a standard shower spell; was gripping the window ledge with bitten fingernails and on closer inspection had a heavy layer of makeup over the (still) periwinkle purple bags under her eyes.

Dear Ada, how come she hadn't seen this before now? Ada was stressed and what was she doing? Adding to her stress - when her entire job was to support her through difficulty.

She looked back to the mysterious figure, with no small twinge of guilt.

"I can't see a thing out there, what is it?"

Ada looked up, not surprised Hecate hadn't heard her as she was intently tracking the miscreant.

"Hecate?" Ada repeated, clicking her fingers, summoning her Deputy's attention.

"I.. a student, I believe." Hecate looked down at Ada, meaningfully, longingly.

Inwardly, Ada smiled at Hecate's barely contained need for justice, need for *movement*- and dismissed her with a wave of the hand, turning around to go back to her desk.

By the time she'd sat down, her office was otherwise empty.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

Hecate whirled through the night, allowing herself to enjoy the chase.

The figure was almost at the woods, almost at her boundary- she wouldn't let them get away.

She recognised the scent, and just before she materialised in front of the culprit, she realised who it was.

Of course it was.

"Mil-dred Hub-ble." Hecate drawled, as she ghosted around the child.

She materialised, deeply satisfied with the look of terror on Mildred's face.

No. No, this is wrong.

She tapped out her frustrations, desperately trying to control herself.

The girl was stammering, stuttering.

Not helping.

Fidgeting, moving, about to flee-

Hecate transferred them urgently; hoping familiar surroundings would dampen her instincts. Hoping to stop seeing *prey* where her student was standing.

The girl landed with a thump on her bed, shocked to her core but handling it well, Hecate had to admit.

She moved to the door, the smells of adolescence, and *dog* permeating her skin. She needed out. She needed 5 minutes. Just- just a few minutes.

She layed down the law; and turned to leave.

Mildred looked less sure of herself now, huddled up and sulking.

Still, she wasn't heartless. "Well, lights out in 5 minutes."

She nodded, and whispered a notification spell as she pulled the door shut. She might believe in Mildred, but she wouldn't trust her. Not yet.

The door froze in place, Hecate's eyes widening; as a high-pitch cry shook her to the core.

Heartbreaking, utterly-

Heart*broken*, she corrected herself.

The whine ended, and Hecate could breathe again.

Stiffly, she swung the door back open a slither, showing Mildred crying face-down into her pillow.

Normal.

Human.

*Human*.

She closed the door, waving a hand over the lock to seal the enchantment.

She clung to her pocketwatch, steadying her breathing. She leaned against the solid wood, a trembling hand still sensing for the human child.

"Coincidence, that's all." She reassured herself, "Nothing more. Time to go."

She let out a deep breath, masked her face and fled.

She couldn't show herself to Ada like this, she needed something- just a quick something-

Out into the night again, one last chase before business.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

Hecate sighed as she poured her morning coffee, staring out the window with dead eyes.

Pippa was unavoidably joining in the session.

Against her better judgement she had escorted Pippa from the staffroom, and watched Mildred unbridled Joy at her request for involvement.

This had not been in private, as the ever present gang of giggling girls surrounding her was of course in full force. And so everyone had seen (but as of yet, nobody -cared) her office a hand to Pippa. Those infernal heels of hers, entirely too thin and unsupportive- and her hand, her warm, pink hand with that fluttering pulse underneath it.

Everyone had seen.

Seen her dare to touch, dare to offer.

A rather horrific scraping echoed through her bones, distracting her from Algernon's rant.

Zoning in, she saw the bowl tumbling- Today was going to be one of -those- days. Away from Pippa's overwhelming sweetness, Hecate breathed deeply, filling her lungs with delicious, temptation free oxygen. Mildred smelled different today-more earthy-more husky- must finally be her and not the scent of that canine.

...

She was far too enthusiastic for this time of the morning.

\---

Focusing on the feeling of the wood beneath her palms, Hecate lightly ground her teeth against the sound of footsteps down the corridor.

Light, regular, tapping footsteps that belonged to Pippa; and the uncontrolled mess of hurried, clunking boots that could only be Mildred.

What was she doing?

Oh, Ada was right. Broomhead was right, she couldn't- she couldn't-.

The door swung open, and oh their faces.

Their hopeful, enthusiastic faces.

Heavens help her.

"I do hope you haven't been feeding my students confectionary, again?" She quipped, smirking somewhat at the sun, radiant and intoxicating as

she stood in her classroom.

Pippa started, and turned to the young girl. "Mildred? Was there something wrong?"

Of course. Hecate stared, unblinking at the child as her soul continued to ache.

Of course Pippa would choose a child over her, every time.

Well.

Now that that's over. "We should begin."

Try and get this over with as soon as possible.

Looking to the room, her carefully planed and constructed potions lab, Hecate realised for the first time that this was actually entirely unsuitable.

She needed Mildred to relax, to be comfortable enough to bring forth her very essence-

Oh Goddess what a disaster that could be.

"Miss Pentangle, I just need to-" Hecate held her hands aloft, a soft glowing blue spreading from her fingertips slowly.

"Oh, of course." The witch ducked her head as she hurried closer, huddling up with Mildred like a duo of penguins.

"Magic," Hecate recited to Mildred, as she orchestrated a pattern into the air, "has a tendency to slip away when it's not contained properly, hence the wards." Dramatically flinging her arm down, a curtain of shimmering nothingness heavily fell, causing a slight ripple in the air.

"Now, if you would-" She summoned an old blanket, and gestured, while also silently pleading for Pippa to help.

Comfort, and relaxing students were not cards in her repertoire. 

Thankfully raised an eyebrow of her own in response, and with a wink at Mildred summoned a small army of pillows, all in a garish shade- but

Mildred appreciated it.

Mildred, who was now sitting awkwardly with a pillow. Tense as anything, if the white knuckle grip was anything to go by.

\- [ ] Hb's day is avoiding temptation, noticing puffs of air and sweat

\- [ ] Her heavy dress is doing nothing to avoid sensing others  
\- [ ] She teaches Mildred how to sense her magic-  
\- [ ] It's wrong, all wrong- her magic is smattered with golden flecks, the behaviour changes make sense-   
\- [x] Hecate goes to Ada for help

"Ada-" Hecate's materialised in front of her desk, and immediately clutched at it for support - "Ada please- you've got to-"

Her knees gave way, and she slumped in front of the desk. She leaned her head against the cold wood, slowly bringing her arms around her.

Ada came to crouch in front of her, and Hecate looked up with her large eyes, blinking away the tears, "Ada, I-"

"Hecate? Hecate, my dear what-?"

"Mildred!" She gasped.

Ada's hand shot to her mouth, "You didn't?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Hecate hit the floor with weak fists, curling in on herself further, sobbing. "I don't remember, I don't think- but Ada- her magic; it's- it's like mine-" 

"Right. Come on Hecate, get up." Ada was ashen, shocked to her core. But there was a chance. Before the moon, before - a quick look out the window- in the next 8 hours. They could still save her. 

She pulled her Deputy to her feet, and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You're going to take me to Mildred, and we're going to fix this. We're going to save her, do you hear me? I need you Hecate, I need the witch." Ada shook her head in disbelief, and swallowed against her own tears.

"Can you do this with me? Can you save her?"

Hecate Hardbroom looked straight into the eyes of her mentor. Directly across at the woman who had saved her, who had given her another chance at life. Who had given her this life.

Mildred deserved better.

Mildred caged - why, that was no Mildred at all.

She would have to.

Hecate gave a curt nod, and wiped her sweaty hand on her trousers before whisking them underground.

\- [ ] praying they save Mildred before entwined becomes polluted  
\- [ ] before she becomes a monster too

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

\- [ ] After 'curing' Mildred, Pippa notices Hecate is dismissed by Ada, perhaps a little too strongly, Pippa thinks before she realises that Ada knows, and treats her .. like a pet?   
\- [ ] Like a dog. Not realising, not intending. But the "good, hecate. Well dones" add up in her head, and Pippa is aghast.   
\- [ ] Pippa decides against talking to Ada about it, but asks what would have happened to Mildred if? A witch who cannot control herself is not a witch at all.  
\- [ ] Pippa goes back to Pentangles, but turns around half way. Something in her can't leave Hecate alone, not knowing. Not understanding.   
\- [ ] By the time she gets back, it's late. It's darkening, and Pippa just gets up to the tower before the sun sets,   
But then its Pippa, and every sense is Pippa, and oh-  
\- [ ] and Hecate doesn't even notice Pippa till she is outside her tower, and thinks it must be Ada knocking as she just waves her in.  
\- [ ] She tries to tell her to go away, but with every breath- Tries to send her away, but it fizzles out in sheer want, and she stumbles over to the corner and sags into a heap and Pippa, blessed Pippa tries to help-  
\- [ ] And all Hecate wants to do is curl into her skin, to consume her, to be her- to - ?!?!

\- [ ] Pippa knows she should go, knows she should be she can't- she cant leave her-

\- [ ] Heartbroken, she inks down to hecate and ?!? Pets her head. Tells her she's a good girl. That she's trying and thats enough and  hecate fucking beams. Her eyes go from tortured to life is worth living 200 %.

And thats how they stay. 

\- [ ] She eventually struggles into a transformation, her spindly arms cracking and bending at strange angles, till she disappears  into her clothes almost entirely, before turning into a scared, shivering animal.

Pippa reassures the animal in the same way. There are some snaps, and growls as what was hecate realises that pippa means no  harm, even if there are, or were hostile feelings. 

\- [ ] And pippa's heart fucking breaks beyond all meaning as she realises no one has sat with hecate, she has no idea what she is beyond stories and hearsay. She doesn't know she's a fucking dog, that is perffectly happy to stay curled up in her lap, and pippa

cries herself to sleep for the first time in a long while, stroking a precious puppy all the while.

All her fears about being ferocious, all her worries about attacking people- extrapolated out of control by fear.

[ ] Hecate wakes up at daybreak, comfortable for the first time in years, warm. What once was a black bathrobe now (rather artistically) shredded over her naked body. Weak muscled and tired,  She awakens to an organised room, her head on floor level- but not. 

\- [ ] A hand, under her. Who did she eat. Who did she devour- who-

Pink. She's laying on legs, pink skirt, laying on pippa.

Of all people- pippa.

\- [ ] Slouched against teh wall, pippa lying there, head back, ... 

... snoring?

Snoring.

Asleep??

Can't smell blood.

Snorts, huh? "Morning, puppy."

Puppy?

"Come on Hecate, lets go: Reaches down to ages a hand. " .. I can't."

"we can go back to mine-a change of scenery will put it in perspective- "

"Pip- "

"Its nothing, really. I'm sure"

"Literally. Pippa, I am unable to leave." Her voice deepened as her throat dogged with tears. "I... I - belong-to Ada."

"You.. what?' Pippa's hands balled into fists at her sides, and at Hecate's bush and ashamed glance, she spun on the spot and began to pace.

"I'm sorry." The whisper stopped her dead, freezing her heart and shattering her soul. "Y...? Darling-" Pippa ran to her, dutchy at her shoulders- "No you have nothing- nothing to apologise for- not you- never- 'she broke off, peppering Hecate's troubled fate in kisses

"Mildred... do you think she knows? About me? Being..." She looks down at her long -taloned fingers "This."

Pippa strokes her face. "Maybe. But you saved her, Hiccup. You saved her from this life of fear. You're a good *person* Hiccup."  
"I.. I don't know... was I seeking good? Or just... (looks to Pippa) seeking attention?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully soon I'll be able to come back and actually F I N I S H it.  
I adore this storyline, I really do, but my head just isn't screwed on rn.
> 
> Ty for reading x


End file.
